


The Thin Line

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Hetalia Counterpart Pairings [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Revolutionary War. There is a very thin line between love and hate, peace and war, and pain and pleasure. Arthur is trying to come to terms with the sudden changes with Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Line

“Enough is enough! Down with King George! Away with England’s rule! Mr. America, we cannot take these taxes or this unfair treatment as a colony. Either we are just as glorious as the citizens who live in England and are to be treated accordingly or we break away and become independent! We have given King George every opportunity to repent and he refuses. The English have come now to put us back under their thumb it is time to pick up our arms and fight! Can we count on you to lead us in this revolution?” a noble middle aged man asked. The court house was small but crowded with angry men ready to fight. Lanterns kept the room lit in almost a soft romantic way.

“Yes” Alfred said firmly gripping his musket.

“This is an outrage! These colonists should know their place! They should be proud to be ruled by such a powerful empire and submit to anything and everything we decree! It is for their own good and for the good of the empire! Arthur, the time has come for you to use some force with that unruly youngster. This time I do not thinking finding him and paddling him will be enough. This is a serious act of rebellion.” A powdered wig wearing man in a red tailored uniform instructed.

“I completely agree. I do not know what has gotten into him lately, he has never hidden from me before or even objected to anything more than me sending him to bed at a proper time” Arthur replied, a sad look was in his eye as he remembered the last time he had seen the rebellious brother he was so fond of.

“Arthur, you have to talk to him. Do something about this, it is not fair!” Alfred pleaded with his brother, blue eyes desperately staring into the Englishman’s face. Arthur had is eyes averted in anticipation of the conversation. He suddenly straightened up and blankly replied.

“The King’s will is absolute. Nothing I say is going to change his mind. He is the King so I am sure he is doing what is best for you and the colonists.”

“Taxing us until we can hardly afford anything is what is best for us? Forcing those same people who cannot even afford to take care of themselves to allow foreign soldiers into their homes and take care of them like a duke or a prince is best for us? Last time I checked a guest who invites himself over is considered rude and then treating your host like a slave and taking them for all their worth is wrong. This has got to stop.” Alfred replied heatedly.

“Do not take that tone with me Alfred! You are a child! You hardly know how to take care of yourself! It may not seem fair but it is. We protect you from wars and other countries who would do worse things to you, in exchange we just need a few goods and taxes to keep things the way they are and that is not asking a lot.”

“It sounds like a shakedown to me” Alfred narrowed his eyes.

“A what!? Where have you heard such language! Alfred, I am your big brother and the colonists are the King’s people, suck up your emotions over something so petty and be grateful for everything that we do for you!”  
Alfred stood up abruptly. “Sorry bro, but this is not going to end here. I suggest you rethink the situation and make George see the error of his ways and repent to all those he has hurt or prepare yourself for something very unpleasant” with that Alfred left for his home and Arthur was left in shock.

“All this over a little rise in tea prices!” the middle aged nobleman’s voice brought England back from the memory.

“Do not worry, I will find America and sort this matter out” Arthur assured the man and then left the tent. He smelled the cool, fresh night air. He could hear the soft gurgling of a brook nearby. He started off into a small forest. He recalled how he and America loved to be out in the woods. Many of England’s stories started out in the woods and at night the scenery was set, America usually hated his stories but when he could imagine them he became as focused as a true British guard. He had not walked for more than a few miles when he came to an open area. Years ago the two nations had camped here under the stars.   
England breathed deeply and could smell smoke. ‘Smoke!?’ he looked down and only a few feet away was an area surrounded by rocks, burnt wood and very tiny embers indicated it had not been long since someone had been here. England then started running through the forest. It was good run, at least five miles before he could see an end to the trees. His breath had become a heavy pant but as he emerged from the woods he recognized a small wooden cabin. A small lantern was in the window. England pushed forward and slammed the door wide open.

“America!” He called breathlessly. The tall blond dressed in a blue uniform almost identical to the Brit’s slowly turned around to face him.

“You should not just barge in here. It makes you no better than your soldiers and I may not always be alone like this” Alfred informed him.

“Stop this madness! This rebellion of yours is tearing everyone apart! Brothers are fighting brothers! Fathers are fighting sons! Wives are becoming widows and children are becoming orphans. The news of relatives either dying or taken up arms against us is destroying the people of both the colony and the empire!” Arthur exclaimed hoping to get through to his naïve little brother.

“This is so much a rebellion as it is a revolution. The time for us to talk out are problems have ended. Now I want to be free. My people and I want independence from you and we are willing to fight down to the last man to get it!” Alfred snapped.

Arthur’s face clearly showed how hurt he was. “You no longer wish to be my brother?” he asked.

“No” Alfred advanced on him. Arthur shot up his arms defensively and Alfred pinned both arms above their heads. Arthur had closed his eyes in anticipation of a serious impact but a clunk against the wall was the worst of it. Arthur’s confused and hurt emerald eyes searched Alfred’s stern, electric blue ones.

Suddenly Alfred forced his lips upon Arthur. Shocked Arthur’s mouth hung open slightly allowing Alfred’s tongue access. Alfred’s tongue slowly maneuvered its way around Arthur’s. First starting at the side then slipping under Arthur’s, thus eliciting a whine from him. Then it found its way to the roof of Arthur’s mouth and ran its way over his top, front teeth on its way back into the American’s mouth. Arthur’s eyes hooded as Alfred’s passion slowed to feathery chaste kisses upon his lips, with tiny nips here and there. Alfred locked eyes with the Brit. When no vocal response came he ran his hands down Arthur’s sides.

“Do you want me this way? If we are not brothers then it is ok, is it not?”

Arthur turned his head away, his eyes focused on the leg of a night side table. “Yes” he replied quietly. 

A confident smirk found its way onto Alfred’s face. He pressed a hard passionate kiss onto the Brit’s exposed neck. Slowly he nipped and kissed his way down to the collar bone. His hands ran up Arthur’s sides. His finger tips bringing forth a sensation that made Arthur shiver. Once at the shoulders Alfred removed the red coat and it fell to the floor. Alfred stopped his kisses and focused on unbuttoning Arthur’s shirt. Once it was open, Arthur flipped his shoulders and used his arms to get the tight fabric off. Then he put one arm around Alfred’s back and used the other to bring Alfred’s chin close enough for him to reinitiate the passionate kisses. After a few moments Arthur pressed his lips under Alfred’s chin and hung about his neck. He hungrily ripped Alfred’s coat and shirt off. Excitedly Alfred stepped into Arthur and rubbed his knee against his manly need. A surprised moan escaped Arthur and he clung to Alfred’s shoulders for support. Taking Arthur’s ragged breathing as an indicator, Alfred turned him around and backed him up until he fell onto the bed. Alfred quickly moved on top of the Brit. Alfred quickly ran his finder tips down Arthur’s chest and abs, stopping when he reached the pesky pants that still remained. He gripped the fabric, undergarment included and whipped them off. In a single movement all of Arthur’s uniform had found itself scattered about the floor. Alfred then focused on his own remaining clothing until both were completely bare. Alfred pressed his chest against Arthur and light, feathery kisses tickled Arthur’s pecks. Alfred’s hand had firmly grasped Arthur’s buttock and Arthur willing brought his leg up around Alfred’s hip. Small moans were pouring from Arthur until he felt the head of Alfred’s member touch his pucker. A gasp stopped Alfred dead in his tracks.

“Wait!” Arthur yelped, snapping to attention and grabbing the back of Alfred’s hair roughly. 

“Ahh!” a surprised cry escaped Alfred. Alfred looked down to him, a confused and shocked expression occupying his handsome features.

“You…Have to prepare me first” Arthur instructed.

“Prepare?” Alfred questioned. Arthur gave a fond smile to innocent Alfred he had not seen for what seemed like ages. He released Alfred’s golden locks and propped himself up by his elbow. 

“Give me your hand”

Alfred obediently did so. Arthur gently took the hand that previously had clutched his lower cheek and brought it to his lips. He started with tiny kisses then brought Alfred’s index and middle finger into his mouth. He kept his emerald eyes locked onto to Alfred’s face as he sucked and drooled over the fingers. “There, now insert those one at a time first. Then you can pick up where you left off” Arthur said when finished.

“Whoa, I think that is the most erotic thing you have ever done in front of me…let alone to me” Alfred replied with a slight blush. A small heart filled laugh escaped Arthur as he lied back down, anticipating the ecstasy that would soon overtake him.

As instructed, Alfred inserted his index finger into the tight pucker. Arthur tensed the moment it entered. He rested his head to the side and stared off into the glowing lantern for a moment. He attempted to keep his moans inside while Alfred moved his finger around. Sensing his body relax, Alfred inserted his middle finger. Again Arthur tense and he turned his head to the other side. Not much to look at on this side which made it slightly harder to relax. Once Arthur released a breath through his mouth, Alfred removed the fingers. He again positioned himself at Arthur’s entrance. Arthur grabbed onto the sheets while staring up into Alfred’s gentle face.

“You have not done this before right?”

“That is a secret!” Alfred replied putting his unused index finger to his lips and giving a wink. Arthur blinked at him then gave an unamused expression ‘When did he become so cheeky?’ 

While Arthur was momentarily distracted Alfred plunged himself into the tiny entrance.

“Argh!” Arthur screamed, he clutched the sheets as hard as he could and bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He closed his eyes willing for the initial pain to fade. A few cries found their past his lips.

“Are you ok?” Alfred asked quickly.

“Fine. Just…give me…a minute” He breathed. Slowly he opened his eyes and gave Alfred an affirmative nod.

Slowly, Alfred pulled nearly all the way out and then rammed himself back in. He soon found a pace which aligned with Arthur’s heaving breath. Alfred aimed for different angles until he found a spot that made Arthur’s eyes go wide.

“Ugh!” He cried upon contact with his prostate. “There! Aim right there!” Arthur called out.

“Mmm, You are so hot and tight! I feel as if I could melt into you” Alfred said as he went to his maximum speed and force.

“Oh! God! Alfred!!!” Arthur cried up to him breathing sporadically as Alfred hit his prostate each time.

“You there?” Alfred asked closing one eye and looking up to the ceiling.

“Yes!” Arthur replied. Moments later Arthur’s sperm shot out over his stomach. Simultaneously Alfred released himself inside of his new found lover and enemy. Panting hard 

Alfred lied down on top of Arthur. Sweat made their bodies glisten. The moist veil barely visible as the lantern had about burnt out. Once his breath was caught Alfred pulled out and lied down beside Arthur. Arthur rolled over onto his side and clasped his hand in Alfred’s. “You are amazing” he panted. Sleep quickly sought to conquer him.

“You not half bad yourself” Alfred replied, his breath still heavy. Not long after the two fell into a deep sleep. 

“Mmm…Alfred?” Arthur called softly. His face was in the pillow and he reached around with his hand for the bed’s second occupant. When he felt nothing, England lifted his head and saw that he was alone. The bed was still messed up proving Alfred had been there earlier but now there was no trace of him. Both he and his clothes were gone, only Arthur’s still lay scattered about the floor. After a few moments, Arthur rolled out of bed and began redressing himself. Slowly he made his way to the door and looked outside. Immediately he smelled smoke. He turned his attention to the woods hoping to see the smoke above the trees but instead he recognized his own silhouette outlined by the blazing sky behind him. Quickly he turned around and bolted in the direction of the flames.

He arrived at the small village and immediately wished he had stayed asleep in the cozy cabin. The entire town was up in flames. It could have been an accurate picture of the horrors of what it must have been like when witches were burned only every home and villager was a witch in this predicament. Men hurried to find water to does the flames but because of the war so few men were left to help. Women cried in the streets. They screamed for their children, their homes, the life that was now an image of Hell. Worse yet the screams of those burning to death within the village howled like banshees. Several brave souls who had gotten too close to the flames in an effort to help now found themselves a flame and ran around seeking help to no avail. Arthur brought his hand up to his heart and squeezed the fabric that covered it. His heart felt as if it had been crushed. Uncontrollable tears made their way down his cheeks. ‘Alfred! Do you hate me so much that you would cause such suffering? Only someone like us could produce such destruction. No human could ever have wanted this’ 

A sudden shrill cry caught Arthur’s attention. A child with blonde hair and blue eyes cried miserably at the sight of a woman’s burnt corpse. ‘Alfred!’ England dashed over to the child and embraced him. 

“It is all right! Everything will be fine! I am here and you know your big brother will make anything better!” Arthur tightly held the child as he attempted to comfort him.

“Get away from me!! This is all your fault!! You bloody red back lobster!!!!!!” The child screamed and pushed Arthur away. Before Arthur could respond the child took off in the opposite direction.

“Mr. England! I am so glad I found you. The rebels have gathered on a field not far from here, America is with them. Please take care of this matter before anything else happens” Arthur nodded and quickly wiped away his tears. Even though the sun should have been rising, dark clouds that threatened rain kept the battlefield submerged in darkness. Torches were the only light indicating he had arrived onto the battlefield. Both sides had their men lined up and armed. Cannons waited behind them, ready to be rolled out assuming the negotiations did not go well. Arthur was handed a musket and at an angry pace he marched out to the middle of the field where Alfred was waiting.  
Once they were only a few feet apart Arthur aimed his musket at Alfred. A slight gasp escaped some of the rebels and they furiously aimed their own weapons, anticipating the worst. A shocked expression momentarily overcame Alfred’s face but he managed to keep his composure.

“America. This has gone far enough.” Arthur started sternly. His green eyes intensified as he stared down his opponent. “Go on. Tell me this is all a joke…and I will take you home”

“You know I cannot do that” Alfred replied just as sternly.

“You think setting villages on fire and causing such suffering between families is going to solve anything?! If you tell me you did not mean for anyone to get hurt this can all end. We can all go back to the way things were”

“I believe I already told you I am no longer your brother and that I want my freedom from you. I am not a child anymore, I am ready to be independent!”

“And just how many people are you going to make suffer for this ideal life? You have no idea what you are doing!”

“You cannot put a price on freedom! It seems there is no other way for this end” Alfred quickly grabbed his pistol from his coat and aims it at Arthur. The bang lights up the surrounding area. The bullet flies past Arthur and both sides begin firing. Alfred makes his way back to his side and takes command. 

“Ready the cannons!” he calls to his men.  
Anger engulfs Arthur’s face. “If this is what you want then I will give you your fight!” He cries as he returns to his side to command his forces. Soon both sides had collided. Weapons firing illuminate the sky and play the background music to the cries of soldiers dying. Red rain spurting from the dying paints the ground and air around them. The battle seems to last forever with no end in sight. By the time night falls, it feels as if the long night from before had continued without ceasing. The horrors present themselves to the two nations who by this point were a little worse for wear.  
Both nations look around. “It seems as if I have more alive than you do. Guess that means this victory belongs to me”

“How can you call causing so many horrific deaths a victory!” Arthur screamed heatedly.

“I do not enjoy this!” Alfred looked as if he were about to cry. The hurt that contorted his features caused a sharp pain to stab at Arthur’s heart. “I do not ever wish to do this again! Take your men and go home!” hoping that would be the end of it Alfred turned and started to leave.  
Arthur ran up to him. “Alfred stop! Why do you wish to leave me? What did I do to cause such behavior out of you! Come back home so we can put an end to this! I am positive you and I can work this problem out!”  
A sudden bang rang out the now eerily quiet battlefield. “Ahhh!” A cry escaped Alfred as he fell to his knees. Both hands clutched at his torso.

“America what is wrong!?” England ran to him panic spreading through him.

“Stay right there sir!” a British commander instructed. Several red coats surrounded Alfred. They pried his hands away from the wound and tied them behind his back. He was then forced to stand and hauled towards the woods.

“Where are you taking him?” Arthur demanded.

“Where we take all prisoners. He will be kept in our camp until we get an ok from King George to hang him for treason” answered the commander. Pain wrenched Arthur’s heart once more as he thought of his dear friend if not brother enduring such an awful act. Slowly and quietly he followed his remaining troops back into their camp. Once he was sure the commander was in his tent he crept towards the back of the camp. Two guards stood in front of a lone tent. Arthur had not seen America with the other prisoners in the big holding cell so he assumed he was isolated from everyone.

“I wish to treat the prisoner Alfred’s wounds” Arthur told them.

“We cannot allow that. He is a prisoner, helping him will only allow him to fight us again and kill more of our soldiers.”

“He is a citizen of our empire and we are not barbarians! I did not say I was going to let him go, I merely said I was going to keep him from bleeding out”  
The guards looked at each other and then moved the canvas curtain allowing Arthur entrance. Arthur gingerly stepped inside. Inside an iron cage small enough that even a large breed dog would not be comfortable in was Alfred. His hands were still tied behind his back and fresh red blood stained his uniform. His eyes were closed and he winced every few seconds.

“Alfred” Arthur called softly. Alfred’s eyes shot open and he glared at Arthur. “I came to treat that wound, so do not give me any trouble” Arthur stepped up and unlocked the cage. He dropped to his knees and crawled inside. First he untied Alfred’s hands then lent him his shoulder and guided him over to the small table on the other side of the tent. 

“Lie down. I will be as gentle as possible” Alfred did so and Arthur stripped his top half. The bullet was near his belly button but it had not gone in too deep. Arthur could see the metal part way sticking out of Alfred’s flesh. Arthur aimed the tweezers in one and gave Alfred the other. “You can squeeze my hand if it hurts” Alfred latched onto Arthur’s hand and looked the other way. Alfred bit down on his lip to muffle his cry as Arthur quickly pulled the bullet out. He placed a small cloth over the wound and then turned to Alfred. Alfred had a near death grip on Arthur’s hand. Turning over to face him, Alfred watched Arthur bring his hand to his lips and give a dainty kiss. “There, that was not so bad” he smiled down at his patient tenderly.

Without warning Alfred pulled Arthur down close to his face. “You know, that is not the only part of me that aches right now” Alfred lead Arthur’s hand down and placed it over his manhood. Arthur blushed at bulge brushing against his hand. “Think you can help me with this too, doc?”   
Arthur quickly glanced at the door. “Only if it can be done quietly” Arthur replied. Alfred gave a happy smile and nod. Hesitantly Arthur swung his leg up and over the table so that he was on top of Alfred. He unbuttoned and pulled down Alfred trousers so that his need was revealed. As Arthur lowered himself he sensually parted his lips.

“Do it like you did with my fingers last night!” Alfred called to him. Arthur’s face turned deep crimson. 

“I will not be doing anything if you embarrass me to death” he shot back. Regaining his focus he flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip. Then placed several passionate kisses down the vein until he reached Alfred’s sac. He teased the base with his flicking tongue Alfred to twist about impatiently. Finally he took his entire member into his mouth. It took a few moments to overcome his gag reflex but once he did he started and agonizingly slow movement.

“Ohhh” Alfred moaned, his face flushing. As Arthur picked up his pace he allowed his tongue to dance about the now quivering member, every now and then his teeth would graze from base to tip which sent shivers up Alfred’s spine.

“A-Arthur, I-” Alfred started. Upon hearing coherent words Arthur removed his mouth from Alfred’s dick. He quickly wiped the drool from his mouth and let confident eyes stare down at Alfred. 

“Uh-uh, not yet” his voice sounded teasing. A pathetic glare formed in Alfred’s eyes. Arthur quickly removed his trousers and positioned himself over Alfred’s painfully hard member. “You have to wait until I get there too, it is only polite” Arthur slowly lowered himself until all of Alfred’s manhood had disappeared inside him. “Try…not to move…too much…I…do not want you…to reopen your wound” Arthur strained to speak as his body got use to the thick dick inside him. Once he was ready he placed both hands on Alfred’s chest. Slowly he lifted himself and allowed gravity to drop him back down. Arthur exhaled deeply with each drop.

“You look so sexy Arthur, your face is turning me on even more” Alfred crept his hands up Arthur’s arms until he reached his coat collar then he pulled him down roughly and passionately pressed their lips together. Arthur welcomed the kiss by allowing his tongue to flick over Alfred’s. Whenever they broke for breath Alfred made sure to nip at Arthur’s bottom lip.

“Al! I am there, are you?” Arthur asked almost in a dazed state.

“Been there!” Alfred almost strained to answer. Without warning Alfred shot hips up out of the rhythm and nailed Arthur’s prostate.

“Ahh!” Arthur yipped surprise. 

“Sir?! Is everything all right in there?” a guard called.

“Yes! The patient was just a little surprised” Arthur called back quickly. He glared down at Alfred who smirked back gleefully.

“That was for not finishing what you started” he breathed. He then grabbed ahold of Arthur’s dick and twisted his fingers around it. Unable to take the ecstasy Arthur released into Alfred’s hand while Alfred released into him. Once Arthur had finished riding out the orgasim he pulled himself off and lied beside Alfred. Once his breath was caught. Arthur gave Alfred a dreamy look. He then remembered what the commander had said. He cupped America’s cheek in his hand as he spoke. 

“You have to escape now. If you stay they will hurt you. This is the only time I am going to look the other way, so end this war already. Make a formal apology to me tomorrow and we can go home.” Arthur instructed him. Alfred did not reply but immediately redressed himself and slipped under the back of the tent and off into the woods.  
The rain that threatened the day before hurtled its way to the ground. Both nations again found themselves in the middle of a battlefield.

‘Come on, come back to me’ Arthur silently pleaded. Slowly America raised his musket.

“Hey, Britain, all I want is my freedom! I am no longer a child nor your little brother. From now on consider me independent!

Again anger engulfed Arthur’s face. In his rage he charged at Alfred. Alfred went to block the bayonet and in one swift movement Arthur knocked the weapon to the ground.

“I will not allow it! You Idiot! Why will you not follow anything through to the end!?”

“Take aim!” the rebel commander ordered. America’s face could not hide the shock of having Arthur point a musket at him.

“There is no way I can shoot you…I cannot!” Arthur’s face softened. He dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. His hands coming to his face. “Why?! Dammit why?! It is not fair!”

“You know why” Alfred said softly. Still shocked that the mighty face of the British empire could behave this way in front of so many soldiers. Some who looked for him for confidence. ‘This was not supposed to turn out this way!’ tears threatened to escape from the corners of his eyes.

“What happened? I remember when you were great…”Alfred said still in shock. Arthur took in a sharp breath then rose to his feet.

“Fine. Have it your way, I will return home tomorrow.” With that England returned to his side and ordered his troops to prepare to leave. Cheers erupted from the rebels. All but Alfred who could not do anything but watch Arthur walk away. Such a defeated and sad look in face and he was the cause of it. Alfred felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

The sun had finally come out the next morning. Arthur stood down at the docks. It would not be long before the ship was ready to set sail. ‘I must have failed him somehow. My greatest fear realized, I am a terrible big brother just as my big brothers were to me’   
Alfred looked down to the docks. ‘I really hope he has not left yet’ suddenly a bright red coat caught his eye, the short man had blonde hair and a sad expression upon his face. Alfred raced down to the ships. Once he arrived he threw his arms around Arthur from behind, taking him by surprise.  
A slight gasp escaped Arthur as he turned around to see who had hugged him.

“America” he said softly. Alfred rewrapped his arms around Arthur.

“Please do not be sad. It is not by any failure of yours that this happened. I just grew up is all. I really hope we can still keep in touch and get passed all this someday.”

“Yes, I think I would like that too” Arthur replied.

“Sir we are ready to depart.” A sailor called. Arthur turned to leave but was pulled back into one final passionate kiss.

“Later dude” America waved from ground as the ship set sail. Arthur gave a small smile and waved until the once new world was no longer in sight.


End file.
